The invention relates to an automatically releasing mounting system adapted to releasably connect a weight member to the end of a fishing-line. More particularly, the invention relates to a receptacle adapted to receive a weight member to provide for a releasable connection between the weight member and the free end portion of a fishing-line, comprising wall portions cooperating to define a variable outlet opening, comprising pivotal joint means allowing for pivotal relative movement of the wall portions and comprising latch means spaced from the pivot axis defined by the pivotal joint means and adapted to releasably connect the wall portions and to disengage upon hitting the water surface.
A receptacle of the kind referred to above has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,028.
Such prior art receptacle is adapted to receive a fishing-hook and a bait connected thereto. It is not suited to hold a heavier weight member. Such weight members are used to increase the distance defined between the person holding the fishing-rod and the point where the free end of the fishing-line having the fishing-hook and the float connected thereto hits the surface of the water. Stones are preferably used as weight members, since the weight member is released by the receptacle after hitting the water surface and thus cannot be recovered. The prior art receptacle is disadvantageous in that it will already open when it rests on the ground before it is thrown off. Furthermore, the known receptacle is of comparatively complicated structure and particularly includes a spring. Thus it is furthermore costly to produce and prone to failure.
Furthermore, special mounting systems for use with weight members have become known, wherein the weight member is also automatically detached from associated support means upon hitting the water surface. Such a mounting system has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,592. This kind of mounting system requires the weight member to be given a particular shape chosen in view of the particular support means used. This is particularly disadvantageous since the weight member cannot be recovered.